The Slushy
by Klaineforlife
Summary: I am really late with this, but I was watching Michael and this came to me. What if Kurt never transferred to Dalton, and no one knew Kurt and Blaine were dating. What would have happened during 'Bad'


I showed up at the garage and pulled into a parking lot space. He was kind of excited to have a sing-off against his boyfriend of 1 year. No one knew they were dating, not even their parents. He was so excited to see him, and maybe take him out after it was over. His friend Nick came up to he and they started walking to the area of the sing off. After quick conversation they started singing.

Everyone started going off in partners, so I danced my way towards Kurt. We flirted for a little bit and I gave him a small wink before dancing to the next person. I was so caught up in the number that I didn't notice a Slushy being passed from person till it reached Sebastian. Sebastian, I hate him. He flirts with me and tries to break up me and Kurt. He is the only one who knows about us, and that's only because he caught us making out in our shared dorm room. He had this evil glint in his eye, pulled back and it hit Kurt.

Kurt immediately fell to the floor sobbing and screaming. I ran over to him and started checking him for injuries. His lower body was fine but when he saw his face he knew why he was screaming. Not knowing what to do, I called for someone to call an ambulance. I turned around to find that all the Warblers had left, and all the New Directions standing around.

"Um guys, can you help? Will someone call an ambulance?"

I asked. A short girl with brown hair came up us and started screaming that I was a spy, while a couple others went off to call and wait for an ambulance. Another girl kneeled beside Kurt, took his other hand and starred at me.

]"Um, who are you?" The black girl asked.

"Blaine Anderson" was all I said.

I started to wipe some of the slushy off Kurt's face when the girl spoke again.

"How do you know Kurt?"

"He's my boyfriend" was what I said.

"The ambulance is here" and blonde girl in a cheerleading uniform said.

The black girl looked like she had more questions, but remained silent while the paramedics checked him over. I rode in the back of the ambulance with Kurt, watching him scream in agony and cover his eye. I felt really bad that the only thing I could do was hold on to his hand. Eventually we got to the hospital, and they told me to sit in the waiting room while they ran a bunch of tests. As much as I wanted to be with Kurt, I understood, and they took him into a room, leaving me to call his father. Terrified, I took Kurt's phone, went to the contact labeled 'dad' and pressed call. After the phone rang for a few seconds, Kurt's dad answered the phone

"Hey bud, what's up?"

"Um is this Burt Hummel?" I said unsurely into the phone.

"Yes, who is this and why do you have Kurt's phone?" Burt replied.

"I'm Blaine Anderson, a friend of Kurt's. I am calling because Kurt is in the hospital." I said shakily. "WHAT! What happened to my little boy? Never mind what hospital are you at?" Burt screamed.

"Lima Memorial" was all the teen said.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Bye Burt, see you soon."

As I turned around to find a seat, I came face to face with the black girl from before.

"How can I help you?" I asked. The girl looked me in the eyes for a few moments, and then said

"Listen white boy, I don't know how long you and Kurt have been together, but all I know is that your team hurt him. You have some nerve to be here."

"I had no clue what Sebastian was going to do, but if I knew what was going on I would have stopped him." I replied sitting down.

She followed me and sat down next to me. "I don't believe you, you say your Kurt's boyfriend, yet we never met you. How long have you been together?" She questioned.

"1 year. Kurt never introduced us because he was scared to see your reaction."

Burt chose that moment to walk in spotted Mercedes and walked over to the duo. "Are you the person who called me?" Burt asked the boy in a Dalton uniform.

"Yes sir. My name is Blaine Anderson, a friend of Kurt's. Here is his phone" Blaine said handing over Kurt's phone.

"Thank you. What happened that my boy is in the hospital?" Burt asked.

Blaine told him the story, and the 3 of them sat in silence for close to an hour. Finally a doctor came into the waiting area and asked for Burt. The 3 of them walked to the doctor and Burt asked

"What is wrong with my son?"

"His right cornea is scratched, and he will need a simple surgery to fix it. He was given some pain medicine, and an eye patch to keep his eye covered. He will be released tomorrow, and we will schedule the surgery tomorrow as well." The doctor said.

"Can we see him?" Blaine asked.

"Follow me" the doctor said as he started moving towards the young boy's room. When they got there, Blaine ran over to a chair by Kurt, took his hand, and brought it to his lips.

"Thanks goodness you're okay. You had me so worried." Blaine said. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes with his one good eye, and said

"Baby I'm okay, just come here and hold me."

Forgetting Burt was in the room; Blaine took Kurt's face into his hands and kissed his lips.

"What is going on here?" Burt asked, reminding the teens of his presence.

"Dad, um I'm not really sure how to say this, but this is my boyfriend, Blaine." Kurt said.

"BOYFRIEND! How long have you two been going out?" Burt exclaimed.

"A year" was the shaky reply that he got.

"ONE YEAR! How long were you planning on keeping this from me?" Burt said, angry that he had not been told that his son had a boyfriend.

"I don't know dad, I didn't want you to be uncomfortable." Kurt said scared.

"Kurt, I am not uncomfortable with you being gay, or acting upon it. I'm not happy about not knowing about the two of you, but as long as you're happy, I'm happy." Burt replied as he took his son into a big hug.

The next day, Kurt, Burt and Blaine took Kurt home, and nursed him back to health. Within two months, it was like Blaine had been a part of the family for so


End file.
